


we ain't afraid of sexuality

by binchmarner, PeaceSign_MiddleFinger



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Beard Burn, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger/pseuds/PeaceSign_MiddleFinger
Summary: “Damn,” Cale says, sitting down next to JT in the booth, probably closer than he’d needed to be. “Didn’t realize I started dating EJ. Does Nate know? He gets very jealous.”JT rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushing as he looks down at his shirt. “Shut up, it’s a fashion statement.”“You having your shirt half unbuttoned isn’t afashion statement,”Cale says, leaning in so his lips brush the shell of JT’s ear. “It’s asking me to suck your dick.”or, Cale thinks it's a good idea to tease JT at the club. JT, however, doesn't think it's that funny.





	we ain't afraid of sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> this was all because E texed TJ in the middle of the day _you know what's a galaxy brain idea? jt/cale_ and this came from it. quite literally.
> 
> title comes from doja cat's [body language.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8XwZLNSSCs%22)

“Damn,” Cale says, sitting down next to JT in the booth, probably closer than he’d needed to be. “Didn’t realize I started dating EJ. Does Nate know? He gets very jealous.”

JT rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushing as he looks down at his shirt. “Shut up, it’s a fashion statement.”

“You having your shirt half unbuttoned isn’t a _fashion statement_,” Cale says, leaning in so his lips brush the shell of JT’s ear. “It’s asking me to suck your dick.”

JT coughs and takes a swig of his beer. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand fashion, you only own one shirt.” JT slides his hand up dangerously high on Cale’s thigh and squeezes it. 

Josty, sitting next to him, holds out his fist. “Sick burn, dude.”

Cale’s breath hitches, but he quickly regains his composure, snorting as JT fistbumps Josty. “Who’s so quick to jump me when I wear said one shirt?”

“Look, all I’m saying is that fashion sense comes with age,” JT says, smirking at him. “You’re just too young to understand.”

“Yeah. Hey wait––” Josty says. “I’m not that much older than Cale is.”

“You lived with me and Kerf, so you’re advanced for your age, buddy.” Josty seems pleased with this and goes back to the conversation he was having with Mikko. 

Gabe shows up at the table with the first round of drinks, because he takes his duty as captain seriously and _always_ buys the first round, and JT grabs his beer and Cale’s rum and coke. 

“Double fisting already?” EJ asks. “That’s my boy.” 

“Look, if some of you didn’t take _a hundred years_ to decide what you wanted to drink, I wouldn’t have had to order the first one, but I’m not going to turn down a round from the captain.”

“And if you hadn’t distracted me with your entire torso,” Cale murmurs so only JT can hear. “I would’ve ordered something sooner. Besides. We can decide if you’re really double fisting later.”

JT practically spills his beer. “Holy––_Cale_.”

“Yes?” Cale says, eyes wide as he smiles at him. 

“We are in _public_, you can’t just say shit like that.” 

Cale just continues to smile sweetly up at him like he hadn’t apparently decided that his mission tonight was to drive JT completely insane. 

The music changes and Josty immediately shoves at JT’s shoulder. “Dude, this is my jam! Get up, I have to go dance!” JT nudges Cale and they slide out of the booth to let Tyson out. “Dance with me, guys!”

“Yeah, JT, let’s go dance,” Cale says, peering up from under his lashes. He threads his fingers with JT’s, walking them out onto the dance floor. The bass is intense, thumping through Cale as he steps close and grinds his hips up against JT’s.

“Fuck,” JT says, gripping Cale’s hips as he dances to the beat.

_"Baby, you can't hide from me, come and vibe with me. Boy, it ain't my fault, it's building up inside of me. I hope I can get you out before you say goodbye to me."_ Cale leans in, his lips just inches away from JT's. 

“You’re a menace,” JT says, grinding up against Cale.

“I’m not doing anything,” Cale says, grinning.

“Like hell you’re not,” JT growls at him. Cale hooks a finger into the opening of JT’s shirt and presses closer. JT’s hands tighten on his hips. There’s a fleeting thought that he might leave bruises with how hard he’s holding Cale, but he decides he’s not worried about it. Cale likes getting marked up anyway. 

JT sees Cale’s breath hitch and his cheeks flush under the colored light but he moves in close to cup JT through his jeans. “God,” he says in JT’s ear. “Do you know what you look like?”

“Cale, we’re in public,” JT begins, but whines when Cale squeezes him. 

“Can’t get hard, not here,” Cale says, his voice light, teasing. “Imagine what EJ would say.” 

“Maybe you should stop touching my dick then,” JT responds, but he doesn’t move away from Cale’s hand. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Cale pouts. “You look so good, and I can’t suck your dick out here like I really want to, so I have to settle for touching.” 

JT has to close his eyes and take a deep breath at that. “You are going to kill me, fuck.”

“I sure hope not, you can’t fuck me if you die.” Cale punctuates his remark with another squeeze to JT’s dick, which is definitely getting interested, chirping opportunities be damned. 

Cale’s whisked away by Josty and Sam as the song ends, though, giving JT some time to breathe. He has to think of his nana dying to fight off whatever semblance of a boner he’d had. He walks back over to the booth, sitting down and downing his entire beer. 

“You okay, junior?” EJ asks. “You seem to be… at odds with your boyfriend.”

“I’m fine,” JT says immediately, his cheeks flushing. EJ furrows his eyebrows, then his eyes widen. 

“Oh my god, oh really?” EJ asks, his voice bright and his face lit up like it’s Christmas. “You know there’s a fine for having sex in a bathroom right?”

“_EJ,_” JT says. “We were just dancing.”

EJ gives him a look. “Well, then, it’s something to keep in mind.”

Rather than responding, JT drains his second beer. He’s feeling a little more composed now that he’s had a few minutes away from Cale. He’s not quite ready to wade back into the sea of dancing bodies, but he feels like he can now look Colin in the eye without triggering a discussion about embracing his sexuality. He’s very comfortable with his sexuality, thanks, he just doesn’t need the team knowing anything about how he, uh, _practices_ it. 

He gets dragged into a conversation with Nate about the penalty kill, and he’s so focused on it that he doesn’t notice Cale’s return to the table until he feels a body pressed up against him. Cale is plastered up against his back and grinding against him and JT’s brain comes to a screeching halt in the middle of his sentence. 

“You okay, dude?” Nate looks a little worried until he notices Cale. “Really?” He doesn’t bother waiting for a response before he turns to talk to Gabe instead. 

“You are,” JT turns around to see Cale staring at him doe-eyed, “absolutely relentless.”

“Had to get your attention somehow,” Cale grins. JT snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Because _Hey, Jay_ wouldn’t have worked?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“You were in the middle of a conversation!” Cale says. 

“Again, you decided that grinding on me was the better way to get me out of that conversation? Not using your words?”

Cale just smirks. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yep, and now EJ is definitely going to fine us for fucking in the bathroom even though we _haven’t_.”

“Awww, baby, I haven’t even _done_ anything yet and you already look all fucked out. Imagine how wrecked you’d look if I blew you in the bathroom.”

“Holy fuck, Cale.”

“Mmmmm, not until we get home. EJ will fine us if we do it here, remember?”

JT doesn’t know who he pissed off in a previous life, but he’s deeply sorry for whatever he did because Cale is absolutely torturing him. Then Cale smirks, stepping close so only JT can hear him.

“Daddy, c’mon,” Cale murmurs. “Take me home.”

JT growls against him, taking a risk and kissing him deep. Cale whines against his lips, pulling away, grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

“Uber. Now.”

JT pulls out his phone and calls a car. Thankfully, there’s one nearby, so JT just gives Gabe a nod and grabs Cale’s arm to drag him out of the club. Their car pulls up to the curb, and JT pushes Cale into the back seat before climbing into the front. There’s no way he could survive riding in the back with Cale right now. He would either spontaneously combust or they would both lose some clothes and JT is not about to have an Uber incident like the Senators. 

The drive to their apartment has never felt so long. JT feels his phone vibrate, so he pulls it out, thinking it must be someone from the team checking to make sure he and Cale got home. Instead, it’s a text from Cale. He glances towards the back seat and Cale is smirking down at his phone. JT’s phone buzzes again in his hand and he unlocks it against his better judgement. 

**From Cale:** _Why aren’t you sitting back here? I wanted to suck your dick  
I could have been sneaky as long as you could have been quiet_

JT lets his head thunk back against the seat. 

**To Cale:** _because you know I can’t be quiet when it comes to you._

Cale snorts.

**From: Cale** _Good.  
You know I like it when you’re loud._

JT actually chokes on his breath, turning around to look at Cale, who’s smirking at him. He stares straight forward out the window the rest of the drive because he doesn’t trust himself to look at Cale or his phone. 

When they pull up to the apartment building, JT jumps out of the car almost before it stops moving. Cale is hot on his heels and they both move through the lobby as fast as they can without actually running. The wait for the elevator feels like an eternity, and JT very determinedly keeps his hands and eyes to himself. 

JT gets to the door first, but Cale presses up against him, cupping his hand over JT’s dick as he tries and tries to unlock the door. 

“C’mon, daddy,” he says. “Unlock the door. I _need_ you.”

JT growls, opening the door finally and pulling Cale in. He pushes Cale up against the door, stepping so, so close to Cale.

“Do you have any idea how obnoxious you were all night?” JT asks, slotting his leg between Cale’s.

“Do you have any idea how hot you looked all night?” Cale counters, grinding against JT’s thigh. “I wasn’t kidding about wanting to suck you off on the dance floor. I suddenly understand why Nate is so into EJ’s shirts.”

JT leans forward to give Cale a bruising kiss. When they break away to catch their breath, Cale brings his hand up to JT’s cheek. “Not to mention your beard. Do you have any idea what you look like? It should be illegal to look as sexy as you do when you grow it out.”

“Do you like how it looks, or do you really just like the way it feels on your thighs?” 

Cale whimpers and grinds down against JT’s thigh again. JT takes advantage of Cale’s distraction and ducks his head to suck a mark into Cale’s neck. He rubs his face against the soft skin there and Cale moans. 

“Look at how pretty and pink you are already. God, gonna mark you up all over. Is that what you want? Want me to cover you in beard burn?”

Cale’s cheeks flush darker as he nods. 

JT chuckles. “What was it you said in the club? Look at you. _You look fucked out, and I haven’t even done anything to you yet_.” He presses his thigh up against Cale more to give him more pressure, delighting in the whine it draws out of Cale. 

“Daddy…”

“Bed. Now. Clothes off.” JT says.

Cale pulls off his shirt and drops it in the hall as he moves to the bedroom. JT would roll his eyes, but the view of Cale’s naked back and the promise of getting him in bed override the urge. He makes his way to their bedroom to find Cale already naked and spread out on the bed. 

“God, look at you. So good for me, baby. I can’t wait to mess you up.” JT stands at the foot of the bed and carefully unbuttons his shirt. He’s not patient enough to actually go hang it back up, but it is one of his favorites, so he doesn’t want to just throw it on the floor. Cale looks at him and slowly strokes his dick, murmurs “daddy,” and suddenly JT cares a whole lot less about the shirt. He tosses it on top of the dresser and shoves his pants and boxer briefs off. 

He climbs on the bed on top of Cale, smirking as he sits down on his hips. “I am going to completely wreck you, Makar,” he says, thumbing over Cale’s nipples.

Cale gasps, arching his back into JT’s touch. “Daddy, please,” he begs. 

“Please what? Please make you come? Oh, you’re not doing that for a while,” JT grins almost predatorily. He leans down and bites at Cale’s neck, the unmarked side, and Cale tilts his head to give him more room. He stays there, worrying at Cale’s neck as his noises get louder and louder. When he finally pulls away, there’s a dark bruise and the skin around it is rubbed red. The beard burn extends from Cale’s jaw down to his collar bone and JT can’t help but be a little proud of his work. 

He kisses his way down Cale’s body, pausing to tease his nipples. Cale gasps as JT sucks one into his mouth, rolling it between his lips and flicking his tongue over it. “Listen to you, baby. So worked up and I haven’t even touched your dick yet.” He resumes his downward path, but carefully avoids touching Cale’s cock where it’s hard against his stomach. Instead, he moves to settle between Cale’s legs and sucks a mark high on the inside of Cale’s thigh. 

Cale whimpers, covering his face as he tries to grind up into nothing. “Fuck, daddy, I––”

“Oh, are your inner thighs sensitive? Should I not be doing this?” JT sucks another mark on Cale’s inner thigh, moving his cheek up higher, listening to Cale’s whine go higher and higher in pitch. 

“C’mon, please. Don’t––”

“Tease?” JT says, both eyebrows raised. “I haven’t even _begun_ teasing you yet.” JT goes back to kissing and marking up Cale’s thighs, then presses right behind his balls as he bites at a mark. Cale moans and grabs at JT’s hair. He tugs at it like he hopes he might be able to direct JT to where he wants him, but JT just hums against Cale’s thigh. 

JT hooks his arm around Cale’s leg and pushes it up and out to the side before biting Cale’s beautifully round asscheek. “Can I eat you out, baby?” 

“Please, daddy, please,” Cale begs. JT pushes at his other thigh and settles on the bed. He licks once over Cale’s hole once just to hear Cale’s sharp breath and then presses his face in to suck at the rim. 

JT loves how much Cale loves having his ass eaten. Cale is never quiet in bed, but when JT has his mouth in him, the noise is nonstop, and tonight is no exception. Cale is moaning and begging and he keeps calling JT “daddy,” which is doing way more for JT than he’d ever admit to anyone. 

“Can I finger you open too?” JT says, and Cale whimpers out a _yes_. 

He reaches over for a second to grab the lube, but even that seems to be too long for Cale, because he whines out “daddy,” and JT almost drops the bottle entirely. He almost forgets he’s teasing Cale with how fucked out Cale looks on the bed, spread out with his neck, chest, and thighs all a pretty pink. He wants to pleasure Cale, and he doesn’t really want to do anything else.

“I need you to roll over on to your stomach, baby,” JT says, helping Cale roll over. He spreads Cale’s cheeks apart and sucks at Cale’s rim, humming when Cale cries out his name. JT uncaps the lube, squeezing some on his hands and warming it up. 

He presses a finger at Cale’s hole, and Cale lets out a loud moan, grinding back against his hand. JT curls his finger, missing Cale’s prostate altogether, and Cale lets out a pitiful moan.

“C’mon, please,” he says.

“Please what?” JT asks, continuing to work his finger into Cale without hitting his prostate. 

“More. I need more, please Jay.” Cale sounds completely fucked out already and JT is going to give him everything he wants. Just maybe not right away. 

He does press another finger in alongside the first and Cale moans. He works them in and out a few times before leaning forward to lick around his fingers and in. He sucks on Cale’s rim as he fucks him with his fingers for a bit, enjoying the whimpers and moans Cale makes. 

“Ready for another?” Cale nods and JT eases in a third finger. He lets Cale adjust to the stretch as he slowly moves his fingers and then finally crooks them to press against Cale’s prostate. Cale nearly jumps off the mattress with how hard his hips jerk as JT finds the spot. “There you go, baby. I’ve got you.”

Cale whines as JT rubs incessantly against his prostate, and he buries his head in his arms. “‘M close, daddy, please––”

“C’mon, baby. Be good and come for me,” JT says, and he’s about to move to suck at Cale’s rim again when Cale clenches down around his fingers, coming hard on their sheets with a shout. 

“You were so good,” JT says, pressing a kiss to Cale’s ass as Cale comes down from his high. “You did so well for me. You’re so good, Cale.”

He opens the lube bottle to wrap a hand around his cock, when Cale says, “fuck me.”

JT almost fumbles the bottle again. “Really? You’re not too sensitive?”

Cale shakes his head. “Need you. Please?” And how can JT say no to that?

“Are you good like this, or do you want to move?” 

“I’m good, just fuck me, please,” Cale begs. JT slicks up his cock and presses slowly in. Cale opens easily for him, loose from JT’s fingers and relaxed from his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” JT groans, “You feel so good, baby, ‘m not gonna last long.” Now that he’s finally paying attention to his dick, he’s keenly aware of the fact that he’s been turned on since the club and he’s suddenly desperate to come. He begins to thrust, and Cale makes these little moans with each one. 

“Not gonna break,” Cale says, “You can go harder. Want you to come in me.”

JT holds Cale’s hips up, thrusting harder as he chases the building orgasm in his stomach. Cale whines, doing his best to meet JT’s hips every time he thrusted in. “C’mon, do it, please,” Cale begs. “Daddy, want your come.”

JT groans, and when Cale clenches down, he comes in Cale quicker than he’d ever care to admit. 

He manages to pull out and flop to the side instead of collapsing on Cale, but it’s a near thing. Cale rolls over to tuck himself against JT’s side. “That was amazing.”

JT chuckles. “No kidding. I don’t know if I can move.” 

“It’s definitely a good thing tomorrow is an off day.” Cale yawns and wraps his arm tighter around JT. 

“Are you falling asleep on me, love? We have to shower and change the sheets first, come on.” JT sits up and pulls Cale up with him. Cale grimaces as he stands and come dribbles down his thigh. JT presses a kiss to his forehead. “Sorry about that. You were the one who wanted to get fucked though.” 

“Totally worth it. But now I definitely need to shower.”

JT strips the bed and puts on new sheets and Cale heads into the bathroom. He looks over at Cale starting the shower and wonders how he got so lucky. 

“You ready? You seem to be dead on your feet,” JT says as he walks into the bathroom. Cale looks over his shoulder at JT, smiling.

“Ready,” Cale says, yawning. “You’re gonna have to wash me off. I can barely stand.”

“I can do that,” JT laughs. 

“Good,” Cale grins.

He could do that for forever, he thinks. But that’s a thought for another time.


End file.
